Happy For You
by DarkLinkLovesLink
Summary: " 'I'm happy for you.' Those were the words that started it all. The mistakes, the misery, the heartbreak and oh, so much more. Why I said them? I don't know. I didn't mean them, so why, why, was I stupid enough to actually say them?" Love is a tragic thing isn't it? Find out just how tragic and sad unrequited love can BE. (Thanks for cover image MewMew! )
1. Chapter 1: When Everything Begins

"_I'm happy for you." _

Those were the words that started it all. The mistakes, the misery, the heartbreak and oh, so much more. Why I said them? I don't know. I didn't mean them, so why, _why_, was I stupid enough to _actually_ say them?

I loved him, I didn't want him to love her. Why didn't I say something? I'm just an idiot. A heartbroken, bumbling, nervous idiot.

I cannot _be-lieve_ I did that. I let him go on about how perfect she was and didn't cut in and say that I loved him. I let him continue on with his life because I wanted him to be happy, but instead, I should have cut him off with a kiss when he was ranting. I'm just a fool for falling for someone I can't have.

Unrequited love. The worst kind.

My name is Robin and this is the tale of how those four stupid, stupid, _stupid_, words ruined my whole life.

It had been a particularly happy day, full of sunshine and birds. It was a really good day, actually. The Virion had been constantly flirting with Sully all day and the teasing between Chrom and I had been normal, like always, but that day… it was almost misleading.

I stretched my arms above my head as I walked through the courtyard of the palace. It was a beautiful day that would best be spent outside, it did look like it might rain though. But, I decided to find Chrom and see if he would spar with me. I mean, I wasn't the best with a sword at the time, I was far better with magic than a sword.

I walked back in towards the palace, my silver-ish teal hair swinging behind me. I had made sure to pull it up, but in the last year it had grow a decent length (except for one little piece that would never fit in the ponytail no matter what I did!). A soft tune rang throughout the air and I recognized it as a common love song heard in town. It took me a moment to realize I was the one humming.

The corridor looked strange when I first entered it, but that was because I had been in the sun so long. Finally, the strangeness went away as I continued down the hallway. I looked around and a question popped into my mind. Did I forget about a meeting?

I broke into a run, concerned that I was late and wove through the corridors to see Chrom. The last thing I wanted was to be late for a meeting. I cringed at the thought. That would look really bad on my part and I would never hear the end of it. Yikes. I _really_ don't want that.

As I was running something very unexpected happened, I ran into something and I gasped surprised as I fell onto my bottom. "My apologies!"

We both had happened to say that at the same time when, we pulled confused expressions. "Chrom?" "Robin?"

Chrom extended his hand to help me up and I took it gratefully, cherishing the warmth of his hand. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. We both kind of just stood in silence for a moment, until he said, "I'm glad we ran into each other, I was looking for you anyways. Would you like to go on a walk so we can talk?"

I smiled at the way his head quirked slightly when he asked the question, he was really just too perfect. I nodded briefly, the smile remaining on my face. "Sure. I'd love to. It's a beautiful day, why waste it inside?"

It was his turn to smile. "Exactly."

As we walked down the corridor and back outside, he seemed very cheerful. I couldn't help but wonder where he was leading me. Then I realized where we were going. We were going to walk by the small creek behind the palace. It really was a pleasant place.

"You know, before we ran into each other, I had thought I was late for a meeting." I stated, causing him to laugh. "It's true! It was far too quiet and I was certain I was late for something!"

Chrom smiled with a shake of his head. "Well, maybe next time you can actually remember when the meetings are." he teased.

"Hey!" I hit his arm playfully and he stuck out his tongue childishly. I grinned before going back onto the reason why he had brought me out here. I stopped in my tracks and when he noticed, he did as well. "Why _did_ you bring me out here anyways?"

I just couldn't figure it out. He would normally never pull me aside to talk to me like this. He normally just did it in front of everyone, unless it was really important. But… but what did he want to tell me? Could… could he want to- I cut myself off. He probably wouldn't tell me he loved me. He loved Sumia. Not me…

"Well, I have excited news." His eyes lit up just thinking about it. A broad smile struck him across the face. He looked so perfect like this. I couldn't believe how amazing he was.

But he didn't even see how I looked at him. My face lit up with curiosity and I leaned forward, waiting eagerly. "Yeah? What is it?"

"I'm-" I practically bounced, damn, was I curious! "Getting married!"

My heart fell into my stomach. No. Did… Did I hear him correctly? He was… Getting married!? No, no, no, no! This can't be happening! But I… I love him. No! Tears filled my eyes at the thought and I looked away so he couldn't see.

"W-wow…" I didn't know what to say. He.. He really was getting married… "C-Congratulations."

"Isn't great? Sumia and I are really excited." I didn't let him see my face, it was so hard to hold in the tears. It couldn't be true… well, it had to be…

I worked to keep my voice from breaking. "F-Fantastic.. Wow. I-it's amazing, Chrom…"

I could practically feel his beaming face. "The wedding is in three weeks."

I nodded. "I should.. Um… go get planning then…"

"Alright. Don't push yourself too hard, Robin." Before he could say anything else, I started to walk away. I had to get out of sight. And fast. I picked up my pace to a jog, just so I didn't look suspicious. Soon enough, I had gotten out of his line of vision and broke into a full out run, tears falling down my cheeks silently.

"_I'm getting married!" _The words echoed through my mind. Married… It was really true then… I bit my lip to keep a full out sob from coming out. I collapsed to my knees, unaware of my surroundings. I didn't really care anymore. I hurt too much… I started to sob. I should have told him sooner. _Before_ he started courting Sumia.

I couldn't hate myself more at the moment. I was heartbroken and it's all my fault. There had been so many times when I pictured myself marrying Chrom. What I saw was perfect… But… Not anymore.

Maybe I should leave, go away to somewhere he wouldn't suspect me of going. Maybe… Plegia.

I buried my head in my hands and sobbed full heartedly. It hurt… thinking about them being happy together and I'm nothing more than a tactician (and now a wedding planner) to him.

"_Robin_?" A startled voice comes from above me and I looked up, not really caring who it was. I realized only then, that it was raining. "What happened?"

Ricken knelt by me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "H-He.. H-He's-" I choke, breaking off into sobs. "G-Getting… Married!"

His eyes softened, more concern growing in them. He knew who I meant. The others all knew I was in love with Chrom, but the commander himself, did not. Well, except for Sumia. She didn't know either, but she had her suspicions.

Ricken took off his cloak and wrapped it around me. "We should get you inside and dried off. Otherwise, you'll get sick."

I nodded, but didn't make to move as my cries quieted into hiccups. Ricken reached behind me and pulled out the small band holding my hair in. He scooped me up, 'princess style' as Mirabelle put it, he had really gotten big and strong in the time he had been in our group. It made me happy to be part of his life, but this time, instead of me taking care of him, he was taking care of me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and allowed myself to curl into him, my hair falling delicately behind my shoulder blades. _I'll let him take care of me this once…. Just this once. _I thought to myself as I was carried back inside. He ran a hand through my wet hair and said softly, "I'll have Mira come up and help you change. I know you probably wouldn't if I left you to."

He knew me too well, that is exactly what I would have done. I would have let myself get sick. I really didn't care. I closed my eyes, from looking up at his grown features. He used to look like the little boy who joined us. But, now he was sixteen and he still had more growing to do.

A voice rang throughout my ears and I didn't open my eyes to look up at the owner. I already knew who it was. "Ricken? What happened to Robin?"

I felt a hand move a stray strand of hair from my face. It belonged to none other than the prince. I could tell just by the feel of his hand. Ricken cleared his throat before he spoke. "I found her outside under an old oak tree. Must have fallen asleep, I was surprised that she didn't wake up from the rain."

"Just make sure she's tended to and doesn't get sick. Her Mirabelle check up on her for the next few days. The last thing we need is her waking up with a fever."

"Yes, sir." I could feel Ricken nod. It was nice to know Chrom was concerned for me. "I'll do just that."

The warm lingering hand on my damp forehead left and I heard retreating footsteps. I opened my eyes as Ricken started to walk again. Wait. We had stopped? I didn't realize… Oh well…

We came to my room and I was laid on my bed. My voice was soft and weak from crying when I talked. "Thank you, Ricken…"

He ran a hand over my forehead and grabbed some clean pajamas that were folded on my desk. I guess I hadn't put them away yet. He set them on the other side of the bed so they wouldn't get wet. "You're welcome. You took care me when I was hurt or sick, didn't you? Now, it's my turn to help you."

He kissed my forehead and hugged me, before saying, "Let me go see if I can find Mira."

And on that note, he left and I was alone in my thoughts. I took a deep breath and stare at the ceiling. I had to go to the wedding. Just to see Chrom be happy. I… Well… Maybe I would just go to the reception before I left…

I don't know how much time passed before the door opened again, nor did I care. I heard footsteps approaching and I looked over to see Mirabelle. She helped me stand up. "Come on now, Robin, dear, let's dry you off."

She was never normally this kind to me, but Ricken must have told her what happened. I appreciated her help. Luckily, she had brought some towel. Mira helped me out of my soaking wet robes and grabbed the pants and top that I wore to bed. "Goodness, you wear things like this to bed?"

I smiled halfheartedly and shrugged. The old Mirabelle was making an appearance. "No one else sees it."

"I suppose, but still!" She finished helping me dry off and I changed half mindedly into my pajamas. I giggled quietly at the comment. I don't know how, but I was an emotional mess, so it didn't really matter.

She guided me to my bed and had me lay down. "I'll be back later, all right? Now, get some sleep."

She blew out the candles that Ricken had lit and I closed my eyes. The last thing I heard that night was my bedroom door closing.


	2. Chapter 2: You Caught Me I'm Sick

**A/n: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter and thanks for the reviews. I want to make something clear as well. _I AM NOT SUMIA BASHING._ I'm not Sumia bashing because I actually like Sumia. I just have a different plan for her.**

**Review Replies:**

**_Anonymous_: Thanks so much and I really like your suggestion and I will use something similar but not the exact idea because it just wouldn't fit with how I have my story planned out. But thanks so much! You gave me an idea as well. 3 Lotsa Love!**

_**Moon**_**: I like your idea as much as I like Anon's up there, but, I'm afraid I can't use it because I have a great plan for later. *acts like some weird person* But, stick with me kid and we'll go places. *winks and laughs* but seriously, stick with this story and encourage me and I assure you that this story will go far.**

**_PickleToast_: Thanks so much! It makes me feel great that people actually like my work, considering I was shot down a lot and I'm still pretty young, so thanks! And what chapter do you meet Henry in? Because I actually haven't finished the game (chapter 11 is soooo _damn_ hard!), so it may be a little difficult to do. It'd help if you'd give more info on his personality and such, it would help a lot. Thanks!**

_**TotalNerdGirl**_**: Thanks, I'm glad you like it so far, and I try to do my best with writing Robin, but I tend to add some of my own personality to the character I'm writing, and I'm pretty sure I'd think like that. And don't worry, stick with the story because I have great plans for it. **

_**A Cynic**_**: Okay, look, I'm going to be as nice as I can when I say this. I'm not Sumia bashing. I actually really like Sumia, it's just that Robin feels like Sumia doesn't like her very much, but I realized how I phrased it was kind of weird, so I went back and changed it. I like Sumia, I just don't really like the pairing ChromxSumia. I prefer FredrickxSumia or GaiusxSumia. And I wasn't trying to make her seem like a jerk. I'm sorry. And I'm not 'victimizing' the FeMU. The idea popped into my head and I was just like, "Ooh! I have to write this!" But, I'm totally going to give Sumia a happy ending. Just stick with my story and you can let me know if you dislike how things are playing out with Sumia or not. Alright? http: . /tumblr_m5kt39nL4f1qgms1ho1_ - this is Fredrick and Sumia. Just remove the space. here's another. Just remove the space. http: . /tumblr_m7l3d86gf71ruti06o1_ (btw, they're in between the http: and the /)**

_**Guest**_**:**** Thanks so much for the review. And I totally really like that idea, so I'll probably use it. Just not in the way you're thinking.**

**Thanks to all those silent readers who don't review or favorite or follow. Just knowing you actually read this makes me happy._  
_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Only how Robin looks and the story itself.**

**Warnings: Slight language.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning I awoke curled up against my pillow, arms wrapped around it. I couldn't bring myself to get out of bed. I heard the door to my room open and don't look over at the person who entered.

I sighed as the soft footsteps of two people approached me. A cold hand went to my forehead. "She's got a fever."

There was a curse and another hand placed on my forehead. My eyes locked with the man who unintentionally broke my heart. "Good morning… how are you feeling?"

"Shitty…" The word came out from my mouth. I wanted him to stay by my side so bad, but, I wanted him to leave as well. I leaned towards him, drowsily. "Chrom…"

Chrom ran his hand through my hair and I didn't have a care in the world at this moment. _Everything is so perfect right now, just tell him. _"Yes?"

_Go on, you can do it. _"I love you…" I murmured.

He blinked surprised and shook his head. "You don't know what you're saying. You say ridiculous things when you're sick."

"Do not…" I argued back tiredly and he sighed quietly. He stood back up and looked at Mirabelle. Oh, I didn't know she was in here. _She looks lovely today. _I giggled and spoke my thoughts aloud.

"You said that you and Lissa would be all right taking care of her today?" He inquired.

She nodded, her blonde hair bobbing slightly. "Yes, we should be able to take care of her. She's quite a bit loopy. That makes it slightly easier." I could hear the slight teasing in her voice.

" 'M not _that _loopy." I managed out, the pillow muffling my speech.

"Right. I'll believe that. Eventually." Mirabelle looked back at Chrom, her expression going serious again and nodded. "We'll be fine. If it gets worse, I'll come get you."

Chrom smiled his thanks. "Thank you. I'll return this afternoon to see how she's doing. And with that, I must say goodbye."

"Bye bye, Chrom." I giggled and waved my left hand, which happened to be the arm under the pillow, so it really wasn't much of a wave. Chrom leaned forward and kissed my forehead, which made me giggle.

"Feel better soon. Alright?" I nodded with a smile and watched him leave.

"He's so..." I made a face because I couldn't think of the word. I was silent for a moment and then the word came, lighting up my face. "Perfect!"

Mira shook her head and helped me sit up. She handed me a bottle of something and I took a sip of it. I made a disgusted face. "That's yucky."

"Just drink it. You'll stay sick if you don't." I frowned. I didn't want to drink it, but if it'd make me better… I drank it and coughed afterward, letting Mirabelle take the bottle from me.

I get laid back down. "Now, get some more sleep. Someone will be here when you wake up."

I nodded slowly and closed my eyes, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I was in and out of sleep all day. The next few times I woke up, Lissa or Ricken was there. But, this time, when I woke up, Chrom was here. I rubbed my eyes and looked at him. He looked really tired.

I pushed myself up, I'm feeling a little bit better, but I'm still out of it. I moved into a crisscross position, facing Chrom. He was staring off into space. I supposed that was why he hadn't noticed me yet. I smiled faintly and started to cough.

I heard footsteps shuffling across the room to me and I tried to stop coughing, but I couldn't and the coughing was starting to hurt. I felt a hand on my back, patting it gently and a glass of water placed in my hand. I took a sip, calming the coughing and soothing my throat. I looked up at my commander and breathlessly nodded my thanks.

He understood and sat next to me on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "Hard to say. Still a little loopy…"

Chrom chuckled, running a hand through his blue hair. "Well, at least you are clear in your speaking."

"What time is it?" I looked at the window. It's still dark outside.

"Probably around three in the morning." I could hear him trying to prevent a yawn.

Goodness. Three in the morning? He needed to go to bed. He'd probably been up all night. "Tired. You're tired. Go to bed."

He shook his head, a yawn slipping from his mouth. "I'm fine."

I stood. "I'm not going to bed until you do."

"Robin…" His voice held a warning tone, that I gladly chose to ignore.

"No." He stood as well and gave me a look. "Go. To bed, Chrom. I can survive on my own for a few hours."

He took a step towards me. "You're not giving me a choice here."

"What are you-" He scooped me up like a flour sack, my upper torso hanging behind him. "Chrom! No! You need sleep too!"

I got laid on my bed, but I was quicker than him and pulled him down quickly. I straddled his waist. "You need sleep too. And I'm not moving until you promise you'll get some."

"That won't be a problem." He rolled us over, switching our positions.

"Chrom…" I whined and tried to sit up and roll us again, failing. Sort of. Instead, we ended up on our sides, facing each other and… kissing. Both of our eyes went wide and in a split second I clenched my eyes shut. I felt his presence move off the bed and his footsteps went towards the door.

"I'll… I'll go get some sleep…" His voice sounded blank and I bit my lip. My head moved to nod on its own accord. "And Robin… You should as well."

He left after saying that and my eyes squeezed closed even tighter. We kissed. I cannot believe we kissed. Even if it was on accident.

I should have been happy and excited, but somehow… this hurt worse.

Three days after the kiss, I was up and walking. All the obvious symptoms from the sickness are gone. But, I know I'm still sick. And it's gotten worse. I kept working though. I had a wedding to plan and bags to pack.

At breakfast, everyone greeted me cheerfully. I smiled and greet everyone warmly. Ricken came up to me. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

I nodded with a smile. I had to hide that I was really sick. Otherwise Chrom would postpone his wedding and I didn't want that because I wanted him to be happy. Even if it was killing me on the inside.

But, I had it all planned out. I would help with the wedding, show up, and then leave that night. I'd leave a note, of course. "Yeah, me too. The wedding's in two weeks and I'm glad I can finish planning it."

Rickie gave me a look. "Robin…"

I shook my head. "I'm fine, Rickie. Really."

He sighed. "You're sure?"

I nodded and faked a smile. "Absolutely certain."

After breakfast, I went on with the wedding planning as usual (I tried to while I was sick. Not the best idea, but it got some done), but Sumia visited me today. She was cheerful as normal, but something was different today.

"Good morning, Robin!" Sumia hummed as she entered, beaming.

"Good morning, Sumia." I smiled and tipped my head in question. "You seem very happy this morning. May I inquire as to why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I just have a feeling today is going to be a good day."

"That's good, now let's talk decorations and dresses."

When I woke up, it was the middle of the night and I was coughing. It wasn't loud, but it was harsh. I managed to stand and grab my cup of water off my nightstand. I drank some and the coughing went down some. Suddenly, I felt sick to my stomach and rushed to the window.

I vomited out the window and realized something… I just vomited up blood. This is really bad. My heart started to race as I went over what could possibly be wrong with me.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself from my panic. _You'll be fine…_ _Just calm down. You'll be fine…_ I rubbed my throat as I went to get some water. I took a long drink and went downstairs to get more.

My heart rate had slowed. Good. I tried to coax myself into believing the stupid lies I told myself. _You'll be fine… Just look into what this illness is. And then, leave in the dead of the night after writing a note so no one can stop you from leaving…_

I sighed softly, my eyelids drooping as I walked. Stay awake a little longer Robin…

I filled my cup with water and sat outside in the courtyard. Maybe a little fresh air will help. I rinsed out my mouth with some of the water I got. I spat it in the grass and set my cup down next to me. I felt disgusting after vomiting. I inhaled the sweet smell of summer air. It was nice.

I heard soft footsteps behind me and turned to look. It's Chrom. What was he doing up this late? Chrom saw me and came to sit by me. We sat in silence, neither of us wanting to be the one to break it, but finally Chrom spoke up. "What are you doing out here so late, Robin?"

"I was getting some air, I couldn't sleep." I lied smoothly. "What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep either." We looked at each other and I smiled faintly.

"One more week until the big day." I stated after a few more moments of silence. I leaned towards him slightly, trying to get a better look at him in the darkness.

When his voice came out, it was soft and quiet, there was something else there too, but I couldn't place it. "Yeah… I'll be married in seven days…"

I hadn't noticed he leaned in as well, until he moved a strand of hair from my face. "This is one of the only times I've seen you with your hair down… I like it…"

Soon, our foreheads were touching and our breath was mingling. I let myself relax under his touch as his hand moved to my shoulder. "Yeah…" I spoke, almost breathlessly. "I do too…"

And after that, there in the palace courtyard, at midnight, in the middle of the summer… We kissed.

* * *

**A/N: was that a cliffy? I can't tell. But, this is just the beginning. So, stay tuned! It gets better. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Probably sometime over the next week. **

**And scenario requests are still open! Thanks, lovelies!**

**Please review, and I would appreciate it if there weren't any flames here. We don't want to light dynamite. I prefer if you formed what you wanted to say in way that it turned into constructive criticism.**

**By the way, my tenth reviewer will get a oneshot (and possibly a story if I decide to continue it) dedicated to them! All they have to do is tell me their OTP and what genre of story they want and if I know the characters, I'll write it. If I don't I ask for a different pairing. **

**Only four more reviews until we hit ten! So come you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm In Trouble Aren't I?

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry for the sort of late update, I was out of town and I meant to post this earlier, but yeah, here it is. I got to go to the beach though and it was a blast. Go Galveston. And my grandfather isn't doing the best. He's overweight by a lot, has lung problems and probably won't be around for the time of my wedding. It really hurts to think about. So if you guys could pray for him...**

* * *

_**~Review Replies~**_

_**thinkaman22:**_** Haha. Thanks. And yeah, I am an ass. I like torturing my characters. er... well... You get what I mean. And thanks for the review! It's simple reviews like this that make my day!**

**_PickleToast:_ Haha, I finally met Henry. He's so funny! I love him so much. It's hysterical! I tried explaining his personality to my older sister (who's on like chapter eight) and she didn't really understand. But, I will totally do that scene now! And I _finally_ beat chapter 11! Now I'm on Eighteen! Yay, but it turns out, this one (and seventeen) are a pain in the ass.**

_**Moon: **_**hi again! And yeah, I really agree. The pacing is a little bit too fast so I'm working on that. I have some filler chapters on the way. Some are going to be really fun.**

_**Lucille-Winged**_**: haha.. Nice. I'm glad you like it. And my sister and I made a deal that each time we beat the game, we'd marry someone else. I found that hilarious. She did too, actually. So, you might see some mismatch in here. I've hinted at several relationships between the characters, but none with Robin. I'll have to change that I think. *wink wink***

_**Mew Mew:**_** hey! Lucky you! You're number ten! Yayayay! So, tell me your favorite pairing, and if you have an account, I'd like you to log in and tell me so I can just pm you about it. But, It doesn't matter. And just to let you know, if you don't claim it by chapter six, I'll have to give it to someone else. So, you have three chapters. And yeah, that's what it seems like doesn't it.**

_**TotalNerdGirl:**_** Yeah, you are number nine, but if the winner doesn't claim their oneshot by chapter six, I think I'll give it to you. And thanks so much! I finally met Henry! That level was a damn pain in the ass. I'm now on eighteen. I'm glad though. I spent three days on chapter 17. *makes heart with hands* and by the way, do you know if you can recruit Say'ri's older brother? I have a hunch that you can, but I'm not sure.**

**_fictionisthebest754: _pffffffft. haha! What made you think that? Well, I suppose... Okay, I see why you would think that. But haha, no, she's not pregnant. ... That you know of. *mysterious face***

* * *

**Hey! Our contest has a winner! It's _MewMew_ so claim your reward by chapter six! Please log in if you have an account as well, so we can pm about it!**

* * *

**Warnings: Language, hm... I think that's about it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own shit. If I did, well, I would make the game filled with my genius ideas while living on my own island surrounded by enormous piles of money.**

* * *

I liked the kiss. I really loved it. It was passionate and gentle. It… it can only be described as flawless. I don't any other words to describe it. It was just amazing.

His lips were so soft, but firm against my own tender ones. They were perfect. I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely, my fingers playing with the roots of his hair. One of his strong arms wrapped around my waist while the other caressed my cheek.

Then the thought hit us both at the same time. _He's engaged._ But part of my mind said, _Ah, screw it._ We both pulled away, flushed. "Um… Wow… that…"

Chrom shook his head, regret showing clearly in his eyes which stabbed me through the heart. "Is not going to happen again. Yeah?"

I nodded twice. "Yeah. Never again." Who cared anyway, right? But, something pulled at my heart and it reminded me. _You do, stupid…_

I stood up and grabbed my cup from the grass. "And Chrom…?"

He looked at me. "Hm?"

_I love you. _"I… Just be sure to get some sleep."

* * *

The next morning, I had purposely made sure to wear my hair up in a ponytail (except for that one stupid strand that refuses to let me do anything with it!) and joined the others for breakfast. Chrom and I sat across from each other because Sumia had already eaten and was getting tailored for her dress.

It was a very awkward silence until a thought came to mind. "Chrom?"

He looked up from his meal (which, apparently, was very fascinating) and our eyes locked. Memories of the kisses we shared came back to mind. I mentally slapped myself and I struggled to will them away. "Hm?"

"You're getting married in a week and you still haven't had an engagement ball." I pointed out.

"I suppose not…" he trailed off for me to continue where I was going with the statement.

"Well, I was thinking that we could postpone the wedding by a few weeks and have the engagement party the night the wedding would have been on." I gave a fake smile. I was nowhere near happy, but this is as close as I could get.

He nodded in thought, biting his lip. "I'll talk things over with Sumia and then we can start planning."

I smiled, once again, it was a fraud and stood. I grabbed my untouched plate and brought it back to the kitchens. After doing so, I went upstairs to get planning. But, halfway up the staircase, I had to pause to catch my breath. It was terrible. I could hardly do anything anymore. But, I guess that was part of being sick.

I finished going up the stairs and I entered my chambers. I sat at my desk with a sigh. _The sooner I finish planning, the sooner I can leave. The sooner I can leave, the sooner I can get medical treatment._

* * *

Soon, there was a knock on my door and I looked over to it, from my desk. "Come in." I called, turning around so my chair faced the door.

When the door opened, there stood the bride and the groom of the upcoming wedding. "Good afternoon."

It was afternoon already? Goodness gracious, I had really lost track of time. "Good afternoon." I gestured for them to come over to the area I was working at. Sumia sat down on the bed while Chrom decided to remain standing. Which I found a little awkward, but didn't comment on it.

"You two talked it over?" my gaze shifted between the two. I smiled (another phony) when Sumia nodded.

"Yeah, we talked it over. Chrom said that you wanted too hold an engagement party and you wanted to postpone the wedding to hold it? Oh, he also mentioned having it on the night the wedding was supposed to be on?" She said it more in a question form instead of a statement.

I bobbed my head twice, one for each question. "Yes, indeed that is what I said. And I think it would be best to have it the night of the wedding because that's the only night that is guaranteed to be open for everyone."

"What do you mean?" Chrom spoke up, both of their heads quirking.

"I checked with the others for their open nights. I was making sure everyone could come."

"Damn, you are a _great_ planner." Sumia looked astonished. I laughed slightly.

"The very best." Chrom smiled faintly, his eyes looking kind of dazed. Hm. That's slightly odd. Oh well, let's just… continue on.

"Thank you." I smiled. "And I actually have most of the party planned."

"_Damn_! She's amazing!" Sumia gaped in awe.

Chrom and I both laughed and I shrugged, making a disbelieving motion with my hand. "Oh, I'm not that good." I smirked before adding, "And that way, both of you have more time to learn to dance and get your outfits tailored. As well as I get more time for decorations. I'm terrible with them."

They laughed and I grabbed a journal I had nearby on my desk. "Here's some designs from the tailors. Take a look. Oh, and also, we haven't talked about colors yet."

Chrom groaned. "Planning our wedding is a pain in the ass."

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Who's the one planning it?"

* * *

We continued planning and decided on the colors green and silver (not my first choices, but it wasn't my wedding) for a couple hours. It was fun, we had some laughs and jokes, but it was also serious. I guess we all couldn't refrain from being silly.

I made a face at Chrom from a comment he had made. "Whatever."

Sumia had burst into a fit of giggles and I stuck out my tongue at her. I laughed at her giggles because they started to turn into breathless hiccups. I hummed loudly. "we should sing!"

"Sing?" Chrom looked puzzled. "why?"

I shrugged. Sumia nodded vigorously. "Yeah! Let's sing!"

"sing what though?"

I frowned when I remembered that singing wasn't exactly the best idea... especially with, you know.. "Never mind. Let's not sing."

"Why not?"

"There's nothing good to sing." Sumia stuck out her tongue. There was a long silence following that. I looked out the window and then at Chrom, before hiding it by scanning the room over with my eyes. Damn… I really need to clean it up.

"We should probably head to dinner." Chrom said, interrupting the silence and Sumia and I both nodded.

Sumia stood and I really didn't want to because I was feeling dizzy after just sitting up, but… I stood and my legs were quaking as I walked across the room. I made it halfway across the room before I collapsed and my head hit the hard wood on the floor. _Shit… _Was my only thought before everything went black.

* * *

"Will she be all right?" I heard a voice asking, but the words sound kind of blurred together. I pondered over the voice for a moment, trying to place it. But, I couldn't seem to focus, so the voice remained anonymous.

"Hm… Well…" this voice was slightly higher, showing youth, but it was also hesitant. I can't place this voice either and the words sound blurred too. It was probably my hearing. My brain can't make out the words clearly… "She should be fine. She just seems exhausted."

"Is that really all?" A female voice inquired, confused. "how could she get so exhausted so quickly?"

"Well, it wouldn't be from just work. Has she been sleeping at night?" this time is was voice number two. I tried to peel my eyes open to see who it was, but I couldn't muster the strength.

"No." the first voice answered immediately.

I heard footsteps to my left and a hand took my own. "How do you know that, Chrom?"

Chrom! That's who it was. That made perfect sense now. The words still ran together though. So it sounded kind jumbled. The warm hand squeezed my hand gently. "I've ran into her more than once in the middle of the night."

"What? What do you mean?" the female voice was start to get edgy.

"Sumia, calm down a moment. And Chrom, do explain."

I heard Chrom take a deep breath and began to talk. "I couldn't sleep one night and I went for a walk in the courtyard. I saw Robin sitting outside. She looked rather pale. So, I sat next to her and we talked for a bit. She said she couldn't sleep and told me to get some when she went back inside. She was more worried about me than herself is what it seemed."

His voice sounded like he wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, but was speaking his thoughts aloud. Let's hope he doesn't say something he'll regret. "I haven't been getting much sleep this past month and every night, I see her out in the courtyard. It's strange. She doesn't know I'm there and she doesn't ever see me. But I always see her. She been acting strange ever since that night…"

"What night?" The only unplaced voice asked. I could hear the curiosity in his voice and my hearing slowly became clearer. I wanted to hear what Chrom was talking about.

There was a silence. And Sumia spoke up. "What night, Chrom?"

Chrom cleared his throat. "It was the I was keeping an eye on her when she was sick from the rain. Remember? You actually took the shift before me."

Sumia came to check on me? I smiled faintly. That's sweet of her. She's so kind. I'm glad that she'll be the one with Chrom, no matter how much I want him for myself.

There was a short silence before he continued, so, I supposed they nodded. "Well, she woke up and told me to go to bed and that she cold be on her own for the rest of the night. I refused and she stood up. She's stubborn." I could hear the laugh in his voice. "And then, I picked her up and put her back on her bed, but she pulled me down with her and we had a little 'war,' but something happened after that…"

"what happened Chrom? Wait- You're not telling me, you-?" She cut herself off.

"Listen Sumia, it was an accident. We didn't do anything just kissed. It was a simple mistake that I'm sure we both regret."

I mentally knitted my eyebrows together. No way. I loved both of our kisses.

There was a sigh from the other side of the room and a new voice piped up. "I'm sure that's true. It was probably an accident."

"Mira, when did you get in here?" Unnamed spoke and I finally placed the voice. Ricken! It was Ricken.

Her voice sounded bored. "I've been in here."

"Oh… Right. Anyways, she probably has insomnia."

"Insomnia?" two voices questioned at the same time.

"Insomnia is the inability to obtain an adequate amount or quality of sleep. The difficulty can be in falling asleep, remaining asleep, or both. People with insomnia do not feel refreshed when they wake up." That sounded like something out of a book, Ricken. Yeesh.

"Oh." Sumia and Chrom spoke in sync.

I was finally able to open my eyes and released a groan as I did so. I saw four sets of eyes turn to me, but mine only locked with one. Chrom. "Wh-Where am I?" My voice was raw and hoarse.

"The infirmary." I felt a reassuring squeeze to my hand. Chrom was holding my hand… I smiled faintly.

"Why?" I croaked, moving to prop myself up somewhat, but Chrom stopped me and did it instead. I felt a faint blush rise to my cheeks and our eyes met again.

"You collapsed right before we were about to leave for dinner."

"How long have I been out?"

"About an hour and half." his hand slipped away from mine casually and I immediately missed its warmth.

"Oh.." I coughed weakly and looked around the dull room. My eyes landed on the window. It was sunset. It was actually beautiful.

"You two can go have your dinner while Mira and I take care of Robin." My eyes turned to Ricken. He's going to ask me questions…

"So, she'll be okay?" Ricken nodded and Sumia half-dragged her fiancé to get supper. Ricken and Mira both turned to look at me.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" I frowned.

"Yeah, you are." his voice was filled with worry, anger, and concern. "Why didn't you tell me you were still sick?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I only made Chrom, Robin, and Sumia act like they were children because I had to get from point A to point C but I didn't have a point B. So I made one.**

**And a cliffy? *Shrugs* The next chapter is from Sumia's POV just giving you a fair warning now.**

**Reviews? Please?**


	4. Chapter 4: One, Two, Three

**Sumia's POV**

I hummed softly as I put my feather's in my hair. Robin had planned my dance lessons for today. I hoped I didn't trip a lot. I frowned at the thought. I wondered who would be teaching me. Hm. Who would Robin have teach me?

I shrugged the thought off and my mind went to Robin. I hoped she would be okay. She was so kind and always wanted the best for everyone. Even if I had my suspicions about her having feelings for Chrom, I wanted her to have a nice life. She deserved it. I ran my fingers through my hair and turned my gaze back to mirror. I was acceptable. Now, off to breakfast before dance lessons.

I hummed a common love song, walking down the corridors and to the main hall for breakfast. I was really hungry. I didn't know why though. I shrugged the thought off. It didn't matter. It was probably stress. I entered and sat down across from my fiancé. I smiled and a plate was set in from me. Chrom hadn't even noticed I sat down. He was pushing his food around worriedly. "Don't worry, Chrom… She'll be all right. She's Robin. Stubborn. Remember? She won't let anything drag her down."

He looked up and smiled faintly. He looked tired. He nodded once before saying his good morning. "You're right, I should get off my mind.. How did you sleep?"

I smiled and took his hand. "Good. Now, did you sleep at all?"

Chrom smiled sheepishly. He knew he was caught. "Some. Not a lot. Too many things to take care of."

I squeezed his hand gently. "Why don't you go visit Robin today?" Maybe she'd give him an earful for not getting enough sleep. I laughed inwardly at the thought and let my eyes trace over my fiancé's face. He really did look tired, he had bags under his eyes and he was struggling to keep his crystal blue eyes open. His attire did look nice, for anyone who wasn't really paying attention, but if you looked closer, it was kind of sloppily done. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead before standing up. "Go visit, Robin. I have lesson on learning how to dance. Hopefully I won't harm my teacher."

That comment caused Chrom to laugh quietly. "Have fun. And tell your teacher I pity them."

"Hey!" I playfully swatted his head and walked out of the dining hall. It really was beautiful. The palace, I mean. The dining hall was so large and the stone walls were a lovely shade that brought out the decorations in the room. And don't get me started on the bedchambers…

I walked outside to the meadows and sat on the soft green grass. This is where Robin told me to meet him. I still didn't know who it was, but boy, was I excited! I laid on my back, looking up at the cloudy blue sky. I loved this weather. It was perfect for spending time outside. Summer is so lovely here is Ylisse. While I waited for my teacher to arrive, I spent my time finding shapes in the clouds.

I closed my eyes for a moment, just to rest and I could see the sun through my closed eyelids. You know what I mean? No matter how hard you try, you can "see" the sun, even if you eyes are closed. Well, that is, unless you covered your eyes with your arm. I shrugged the thought off mentally and felt a shadow over me as the redness of the sun disappeared from the back of my eyelids. I opened my eyes to look up at Fredrick. I sat up and smiled. "Hello, Fredrick."

"Good morning, Sumia." He extended his hand to help me up and I gratefully took it, hopping to my feet. His hand was warm and calloused from all of the training he does. He was such an inspiration. Fredrick was so amazing sometimes. He got up early every morning just to help out around camp. I'd be surprised if he got any sleep at all. "Robin asked me to teach you to dance. Shall we begin?"

I nodded and then a thought struck me. "Yes. But… We don't have any music though."

"We're just learning today, we can have music tomorrow." He replied almost instantly. Wow, he came prepared. I nodded again smiling and leaned down to take off my boots. His puzzled voice rang from above me. "What are you doing, Sumia?"

"Taking off my boots. If I end up stepping on your feet, the least I can do is be barefoot." I replied, taking them both off. He chuckled and merely shrugged. "Now, teach away!"

* * *

"So… My hand goes here, and then the other one like this?" I asked, one of my hands on Fredrick's shoulder and the other one in his hand. The grass was soft underneath my feet as we tried to get the positioning right. His hand gently let go of mine and he moved to lift my elbow slightly.

"There, that's better. Now, you have the hands right. All we have to do is get the footwork. Then, you will have officially finished learning one type of dance." I laughed with a nod and looked down at my feet watching the way we begin to move. I let him lead me in a small square a few times. A hand came up to angle my head back upwards. "Don't watch your feet. Just keep your eyes on your partner and let him lead you."

His voice was soft and not stern as it normally would be, it was… sweet. I liked this side of Fredrick. I'd almost never seen him in casual attire and he was acting so different than he normally was. It was kind of… cute. I couldn't help myself, but to admire it. He acted so protective of my fiancé, that he rarely had time to act like… well, Fredrick. He only acted like Chrom's guardian. I smiled. I want to meet the real Fredrick. I want to know the real Fredrick. That was my new mission. And I decided to stick to it.

I gazed up into his eyes. We had been working on this one dance for an hour. If I purposely pretended that I couldn't get it… then, he'd have to continue teaching me. I grinned inwardly at the thought. It was the perfect idea. I hummed and we continued to dance around the field. Fredrick's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "I'm going to spin you, just remember to keep the same rhythm you have now."

I counted the rhythm in my head before I was spun. _One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four._ And before I knew it, I was being spun out and back in to the same rhythm. We went back to how we were dancing, even though I accidentally stepped on his foot (I had done so several times now). "I did it!"

He chuckled and I beamed as he spun me again. He was smiling when he pulled me back in. I liked these lessons, I was going to have to flunk the lessons so I could continue dancing with him. I smiled brightly as the sun shone against him, making him look like an angel because of how it illuminated against his outline. It was great. He looked perfect at that point. I blushed slightly at the thought, I just hoped he didn't notice the blush glowing brightly on my cheeks.

* * *

A couple hours later, I had learned a lot more, just didn't show it. We had gone over three or four different dances and I knew them all perfectly, but I acted like I only knew two. Fredrick told me to keep practicing and to meet him back there at the same time tomorrow. This is great, my plan was going perfectly. I wanted to see the Fredrick under the guardian.

I hummed as I walked inside for lunch. Boy, I was hungry. When I entered the dining hall. I didn't see Chrom anywhere. He was probably still with Robin. I frowned. He really was worried about her. I guess it was because aside from us, she really didn't have anyone else to turn to. Man, that would be hard. Not remembering anything before hand, I mean. I would hate that. It would probably drive me crazy.

I sat down at the table and ate a quick lunch before going to see Robin. The poor girl. She was so unlucky. I walked through the hallways and into the infirmary. I saw Chrom asleep by her bedside, his head resting on his arms which were on the edge of the bed. Robin was asleep too. She had been in and out of it all the time. I smiled faintly and closed the curtains so they could rest. Well, as much as I didn't like Chrom falling asleep against another woman, I knew he needed it. So, I let him sleep.

(al)

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. The engagement ball was in four days, of course, I was excited, but I wasn't as excited as I used to be. I make a sound of exasperation. I was starting to get nervous too. I walked out to the field and sat down on the damp grass. I picked up a flower and started plucking flowers off of it. "Something's going to go wrong at the wedding, something's not going to go wrong at the wedding, something's going to go wrong at the wedding…" and I repeat the phrase until I've torn up several flowers.

I honestly didn't know why I was doing it, but I did. I was just worried I supposed. Nervous, even. But… Something wasn't right. Dancing lessons had continued and I wasn't failing on purpose anymore, I was failing on accident. I was so clumsy and I didn't understand why. I sighed and played with my hair as I went over my thoughts. I was getting more and more confused because I was just going in circles.

I bit ran my fingers over the daisy petals and let out a groan of frustration. I sighed and laid on the ground. This was so confusing. I wanted to know. Really, really, _really_, badly. I sat back up, restlessly. I eventually ending up standing and paced back and forth. What was wrong with me? What was going on?

I sighed once again and decided it would be best if I got out of the sun.

* * *

It was around dinner time and I had wasted my day away, so, I decided to go see Robin. And force-feed Chrom if needed. I laughed at the thought and shook my head, walking through the corridors. I looked at the paintings as I walked, running my hand along the stony wall underneath. I had never actually taken my time and looked at the paintings. They were quite lovely, all of them. It was a sight to see. The artist was a very good one. It looked like that they had been with the royal family for several generations.

I finally came across the door to the infirmary (which was almost always open) and peered in before entering. I saw Robin was still here and she was talking with Ricken and Maribelle. I quirked my head slightly and entered the room. They didn't hear me, they just continued on with their conversation.

"I respect your wishes to keep it a secret, but should really tell Chrom. He would like to know." Ricken sounded extremely concerned and stressed. I froze when he spoke and watched as he ran a hand through his mop of orange hair. When had he stopped wearing his cap? Ah, oh well. That didn't really matter. I suppose he was older now.

"I would advise that too, I'm sure that he would like to know why his tactician suddenly disappeared." I slowly back towards the door. Maybe this wasn't a good time. I bite my cheek and tried to stay as quiet as possible.

"I know that, but he'll try to stop me, that's the last thing I-" Robin broke off into a harsh coughing fit, her body jerking with every cough. I winced silently. Mari got up quickly and hand her a cup of water. I stood next to the door, so I was hidden, but could still hear their conversation.

I thought back on what they were saying. Leaving? Try to stop her? What was going on here? I made a confused face and continued to listen.

Robin had finally stopped coughing and began to speak again. "Plegia is the only place that is the most likely to have the cure. And I can take care of myself. How about this, if it will make you feel better, I can ask Marth to escort me."

I listened intently to the conversation. I wouldn't tell, I promised myself. I didn't even know when she was leaving anyways. But, she was going to Plegia to get a cure… my eyes widened. She was still sick? From being outside in the rain a little too long? That couldn't be accurate.

I could hear a slight shift of clothing, indicating a change in position of one of them. There was a silence and finally Ricken spoke up. "What do you mean by 'cure', Robin? This isn't the same sickness you had when I found you out in the rain. Is it?"

The way he phrased it was a question, but we all knew that wasn't how he meant it. It sounded more like a statement. I heard a sigh and started to sneak back out of the room, when Robin said, "No. It isn't."

I covered my mouth to prevent a gasp and left the room completely. She was sick. But not the same sick. My eyebrows met together as I ran down the hallways. This was becoming too unusual. It was strange. I went to the stables, my only solitude. I need to go for a ride.

I opened the gate that held my Pegasus, Skye. She was a beautiful white Pegasus that I used sometime ago to save Chrom's life. I pulled myself up onto her back, not bothering with a saddle or taking any precautions. I kicked Skye's sides gently and she ran out of the stables and flew into the blue skies above. I buried my face in her soft mane. "what's going on with me, Skye?"

I nuzzled her mane and the wind whipped against my hair as we flew. I didn't watch the scenery, I stayed silent and kept my face buried in her mane. She knew where she was taking me. I closed my eyes and lost track of time before she landed. We were in a small opening surrounded by trees. I smiled faintly and slid off of her back, running my fingers through her pale mane.

I looked around. I had never seen anywhere like this before. It was interesting. It was also very secluded. I walked into the center of the opening and spun in circle, slowly, scanning the area for any trace of enemies. Not that there would be, but you can never be too sure.

I finished look around with no signs of any enemies at all so I walked back over to my Pegasus who was laying in the field. I curled up next to her. Maybe a short nap wouldn't hurt anything. She would wake me if anything was wrong. I should be fine. I was tired, so I really didn't want to think anymore. I wanted sleep.

I rested my head on Skye's mane and closed my eyes. Maybe, just maybe, things would start going in a good direction. I bite my lip and let myself relax against her after finally realizing that I was tense. I sighed quietly and stroked my fingers through her mane slowly, counting my breaths. _One… Two… _

And before I knew it, I fell asleep thinking of Frederick.

_Three…_

* * *

**A/N: this chapter was really hard and annoying to write because I had writer's block. It was also strange writing from Sumia's POV. It was a different thought process for me to use.**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed it. **

**And a question on the game, my character's suck on this playthrough. Any ideas to help that? I'm already on Chapter 17 and my character's keep dying, and I can't do the paralogues because they keep dying there too! Help meeeee!**

**Annnnnyyyyways, reviews are absolutely welcome. **

**Robin: You actually kind of beg for them.**

**Me: Shut up you.**

**Robin: I'm just speaking truth. Well, hope you all have a good one~!**


	5. Chapter 5: Another Day Gone By

**A/N: well, I think it was about time I updated. Haha, lol. Great to see you guys~! I'll reply to reviews at the bottom and give you any info you might need.**

* * *

It was a pitiful morning for me. I was feeling dreadful, worse than the day before. I needed to leave soon. I had too. For my sake, and theirs. I stood up from my spot leaning out the window and made my way back to the bed in the infirmary. Ricken had been insistent on me staying until I explained some things. But, I just never felt like it.

_One more day._ I coaxed myself, trying to relax. It worked. Well, somewhat. Just one more day until I could leave. I pondered this thought as I stood up slowly. Scanning the room, my eyes landed on Ricken. He was on the other side of the room. I made my way over to him, feeling a little light headed. I gently grabbed his arm to balance myself and he jumped slightly surprised. His hat fell off as he turned around quickly, grabbing my forearms with his hands. He wasn't rough though, he was kind and gentle. In a… quick, rushed, way.

I offered a slight and wary smile which he accepted with a sigh. He was actually pretty much holding me up. I needed to be on my feet more if I planned on going to the ball tomorrow night. I shook my head to clear it and looked up at the (now taller than me) mage. He made his way to guide me back towards the bed. "Why are you out of bed?"

I resisted weakly, but it really had no affect. I had practically lost all of my arm strength since I had only been using tomes. Ricken had only been using tomes as well but, he did start exercising. "I have a few things I need to do. I would like to get my dress for tomorrow night, teach Chrom to dance, and I need to talk to someone."

"Hm? Really? Who?" he finally stopped and turned his head to face me. I sighed as I was sat down on the bed. Damn it, now that's just not fair. He caught me when I was distracted. The mage gave me his undivided attention, but he remained standing. "And teach Chrom to dance?"

"I want to talk to Marth. She hasn't had anything to do lately and I wanted to see if she could do me a favor…" I trailed off uneasily, biting my cheek. My eyes traced his features as they softened, giving me a look of sympathy. "He doesn't know how to dance."

"All right fine, I'll go with you to find Marth though and I can have Lissa or Maribelle go with you to get your dress." I began to protest and he gave me a stern look. Well, before he pointed out the obvious that is. "You could barely walk to me on your own. So, what if someone saw you and you collapsed randomly because you were to weak to stand on your own two feet?"

I sighed and relented. My shoulders sagged and I let my head drop slightly. Running a hand through my hair, I finally look up at him. "I don't have a choice here… But, why don't you just take me to get my dress? That way I can lean against you without it looking odd. And I can teach Chrom to dance. If I fall over, he'll just catch me and bring me back here."

Ricken nodded and walked over to the desk he had been working at not too far away. "That's fine. And I suppose you can go teach Chrom to dance, but I'm not sure that's the best idea." I couldn't see what he was doing and I started to get puzzled. "Have you eaten yet?"

I frowned. So, that's what this was about. My eyes traced the bricks on the walls, slowly noticing the uniqueness in each one and the slight color difference as well. You could only see it if you had a trained eye though because it was so faint. A thick silence settled into the air and I could hear him sigh.

"That's what I thought." I finally looked back at him when I heard his footsteps pad over to me. I was helped up and he offered me his arm. "We'll get breakfast first. You'll need the energy."

I looped my arm through his and shifted my weight so he carried some of it. I couldn't carry all of my weight without falling over. Plus, it wouldn't look weird because we had a sibling-like relationship. A flash of green caught my eye and I noticed that Ricken's hat was still on the floor. "What about your hat?"

The sage waved his free hand in a dismissive motion and his eyes gleamed with a smile. "Just leave it. Maribelle will get it."

"Speaking of Mari…" I trailed off, grinning up at him. His smile sunk off his face, he knew I was up to something. "How is your relationship with her?"

Heat rushed to his cheeks and the copper haired boy fumbled words. "Wh-What do you mean? We don't like each other like that. She's interested in someone else. So am I."

"Oh?" I cocked an eyebrow, mischievously and we stopped walking in the middle of the hallway -when had we even left the infirmary? Damn, I really needed to start paying attention. "Who?"

"Well, Mari's interested in Stahl." I blinked at his sheepish response. I didn't see that one coming. Rubbing the back of his neck, he continued and a love struck look came across his face as he spoke. "I… I'm kind of falling for Nowi."

"Aw~! Ricken's got a crush." my voice was singsong and chipper and I pinched his cheek playfully. "My little man's growing up."

The said young man's cheeks turned an even brighter shade and I laughed as we walked to breakfast. We always had fun together. But, it was starting to seem like he was my older brother instead of my younger brother. I gave a soft sigh of contentment at the thought. Some years sure have passed by while we've been in the war. Gangrel was killed, yes, but most of the gang decided to stay for a bit because of the wedding. I didn't mind at all. It was nice having the company of the Shepherds. I loved them all. They were family.

I reached out and pushed the doors to the dining hall open. It was crowded, as usual, might I add. A few sets of eyes drifted to the door and Nowi jumped up from her seat, throwing her arms up. "Robin!"

Before I knew it, I was plummeted to the ground by Nowi hugging me too hard and too quick. I laughed and gently pushed her off. After standing with some help, I ruffled her soft hair. "Good to see you too, Nowi."

I looked around the room to see everyone's eyes me. I balanced myself on my escort's arm and playfully called out to all of my friends, "I've been sick for about two weeks, and this is the welcome back I get?" laughter filled the room as I was greeted warmly and welcomed back into the family. Everyone came and hugged me (or a handshake, or something), giving me a greeting of their own.

Taking in the big room, I smiled. I loved it here. Ricken smiled at me and led me to one of the large tables in the room. It was nice to be back on my feet again. I enjoyed the company of all of my friends at breakfast. Even the lady-fearing one. I would laugh inwardly at the thought of our mismatching group. But, I couldn't resist these people. They were family to me. Family is always family, no matter what you do.

At that thought, a pang of regret hit me. I was leaving the people I called my family. But… I could make a new family and come back to visit once I was better. I bit my lip and let Ricken lead me out when I was finished with breakfast. First things first, to get my dress.

Guiding me into the tailor, Ricken was gentle and kind, he would stop whenever I needed to, and at one point, he even picked me up (I made him put me back down). We had idle conversation as I looked around. My dress should have been made already. I just shook off the thought of worrying about it and smiled. This time, it was my turn to lead the mage who was with me. I guided him through the tailor's all the way to the back. I scanned the displays with dresses on them and found my own hanging over the back of a chair with a note on it.

I grabbed the note and took my time reading it, whilst running my fingers over the soft silk of the pale orange dress.

'_Robin, your dress is finished and I was working on a shawl to go around it, for if you wanted it. I figured it would look great! Especially on you. I have the shawl with me at the moment, but I will give it to you before tomorrow night. _

_And your necklace is in the small chest on my desk._

_Hope you have fun and get better soon. Lots of love, from me to you,_

_Levia'_

Smiling at the note, I tucked it in my pocket and picked up the dress. Levia knew me too well. She figured I would have come for the dress today whilst she was out. I loved the sweet young girl. I found myself often reminded of Anna when I looked at her. Shrugging off the thought, I turned to Ricken. "I'm ready to go."

His teeth sparkled when he smiled and in that moment, I realized just _how much _he had grown in these past two years. I loved how caring and kind he was, and the fact that, even though he was in the middle of a war, he managed to keep his head about it. The young boy who used to stand in front of me, has truly grown up. He's now a young man.

We walked through the hallways looking for Marth, she didn't come by often, but I needed to talk to her. She was a marvelous warrior and would make an even better escort. There wasn't much to say between Ricken and I, at the moment, so we just stayed quiet.

After a few moments, I spotted the bluenette girl on the training grounds and called out to her. "Marth!" Before I could take off running towards her, Ricken swept me off of my feet and I was over his shoulder. "Ricken!" I groaned in frustration at the boy carrying me. "Put me down!"

"Sorry, I'm the medic here and the medic says, no can do." I could feel the grin plastered on his face as he picked up his pace a little. I watched his feet moved and sighed. Figures. I should've guess he wouldn't let up that easily.

I continued to protest, but before I could say anything, I was set back on the ground in front of Marth, whom had planted her sword in the ground and was leaning on it. But, first, I turned to Ricken. "What it is with you people and picking me up? Am I fun to carry or something?"

It was actually rhetorical, so I wasn't expecting a response. Turning back to the swordswomen, I sighed. "Anyways, I did come to see you for a reason, not just to waste your time."

I watched her nod and started to feel dizzy. Leaning against Ricken, I began to explain why I came to see her and asked her my request. "I've been ill as of late, that much news ought to have passed your ears by now, and I have that it is no normal illness. So, I was wondering if you could escort me to Plegia, so I can get proper treatment. I'm obviously too weak to go on my own, and Chrom wouldn't approve…"

A small smile came across her features and she nodded. "I would be honored, milady. When shall we leave?"

"I was thinking tomorrow night." I exhaled loudly. "I didn't want to get caught up in anything whilst leaving, so I figured we could attend the ball for a little while and then leave towards the end of the ball, using the excuse that I went off to bed."

The blue haired woman's face looked thoughtful before she nodded. "I will gather my things."

"Thank you." I smiled before I was swept off my feet and a startled gasp elicited between my lips. Tipping my head up to look at the sage carrying me, I took a deep breath. "Where are we going?"

"You said you had dance lessons to give. Did you not?" the copper haired teen grinned down at me and I pushed his hair from his face with a smile. I could hear the soft laughter of Marth in the distance and took a deep breath of contentment.

"I believe I did." Nodding, my face was happy. Genuinely happy. I felt good about it. Ricken was one of the few people who could continuously give me that feeling. I closed my eyes and breathed in deep, my mind sorting through things.

One day, Ricken would have a family and they would be so very lucky to have him to take care of them. Oh, if him and Nowi get married, I pray to Naga that they would both live their lives to the fullest that they can and love with all they have.

Something I was having a pretty damn hard time doing.

Looking at the sky, I sighed softly as I was carried through several different courtyards and to the private gardens. My bare feet landed on the grass which was still damp from the morning dew. I wiggled my toes in the grass and held onto Ricken's arm as I tried to gain my balance.

After a moment, I let go and smiled. "Thanks. I'll have Chrom help me back inside when we're through."

"Alright, have fun. Be sure to eat lunch as well." Ricken added before heading inside with a smile. I took a deep breath and waited for Chrom, talking to myself quietly.

"One more day… and then away from the heartbreak…" I whispered into the cool morning air.

"_You're just a coward. You can't even say goodbye to your friends' faces."_ a voice from the back of my mind spoke and I frowned.

"That's not true… It's just easier this way."

"_Riiiight. So that's what you're going to say?"_

I started to get fed up and irritation crept into my voice. "Enough. I've made my decision."

"Your decision about what?" That silken voice snapped me out of my thoughts, jumping and I turned to face him with a smile.

I shook my head, my face softening with a sweet look glowing in my eyes. "It's nothing. Just, talking to myself."

Chrom nodded slowly, looking as though he didn't truly believe me. But, luckily, he left it alone. "Right…"

Walking the short distance to grab his hands, I couldn't help but notice the way the wind gently whipped at his hair. "Ready to get started?"

A smile appeared on his face and he took my hands. "I'm ready when you are."

* * *

I leaned against Chrom as he escorted me inside, I had almost collapsed from exhaustion. I was surprised that we even danced that long. We had been outside for about three hours, just dancing. It was really nice actually. And at one point, it started raining and Chrom scooped me off my feet and carried me out from under the rain.

This morning had been really fun. I enjoyed it greatly. It was the most fun I'd had in a while. I can't remember ever laughing as hard as we had this afternoon. It was nice. A smile fluttered across my face and I looked over at Chrom.

He looked over at me and I discreetly looked away, fighting a blush. I'd been caught staring… that's just great…

All of a sudden, we came to a stop and I stumbled forward into the arms of someone else. All I can register in my mind is that they're warm and dry (Chrom and I did end up getting a little wet). I closed my eyes and the person helped me stand. After a moment, I opened my eyes to look up into the startled face of Gaius. "You okay, Bubbles?"

Smiling at the nickname, I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

I tried to stand up correctly, but couldn't so, I balanced myself out. I leaned partly on Gaius and then put the rest of my weight on my own two feet. "Hey, Gaius, would you mind helping me back to my chambers? And then could you tell Ricken where I went? I wouldn't want him to worry about me."

"Sure thing, Bubbles." a smile appeared on his face and the walk to my room was slow, painful, tiring, and long. I won't go over the whole walk to my room. It took a while. And I really don't want to think about that again.

At the moment, I hated my life. Well, not exactly _hate_, per say… More like… Dread. That's a better word for it.

It was unbelievable how much pain I was in. At one point, I collapsed and my sweet-crazed friend had to carry me the rest of the way to my room. Oh, how I couldn't wait to leave and get a proper healer.

I stared up at the ceiling dully as I tried to find a way to tell Chrom. But, after thinking about it, I quickly dismissed the thought. That was a really bad idea. He wouldn't understand. I could try though…

Playing with the pale sheets pooled around me, I sat up and stared at the doorway. I wanted this to be over. No more life of luxury. I wanted to go to Plegia. I wanted to get healed.

And most of all…

I wanted everyone to be okay without me.

* * *

**A/N: Hey~! I'm glad to be back. I'm sorry it took so long. I really love all of you guys and I want you to know that. And, also, I think I'll only be able to squeeze in maybe four chapters more at most. I don't really know yet. (that is... before the _SEQUEL_)**

**AND OH MY NAGA YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! OVER 500 VIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL~!**

**(note: Okay, so I started playing Awakening on Hard and just let me say... DAMNIT. IF I WERE ON NORMAL I'D HAVE BEATEN IT BY NOW)**

* * *

**Review Replies~ (it's about time I did this again)**

_**pikachu777: **_**Don't worry~ I still have some more planned. I do have a sequel to write after all~**

_**Lolage: **_**thanks for your help~ It's greatly appreciated**

**_LittleMissMidnight_: okay, first, just let me say that I LOVE your username. It's adorable~! And thanks a bunch. I ship them a little bit. But, I ship Sumia and Gaius more. I just had made them get together when I started this story.**

**_Angel-chan: _I believe your nose is correct. Heehee. Nah, but seriously, thanks for the review. I love it when I get a lot. And you'll just have to see.**

**_Fictionisthebest754: _Thank you so much for the review it makes me feel special! And chapter 6 should be up soon.  
**

**_CherryBlossom1233_: I will make the next chapter. I will make the next chapter. I WILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER AND LET YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

_**KawaiiOtakuChick: **_**Thanks for the help, and if you haven't noticed yet, I'm purposely being mean to my readers by completely avoiding mentioning what the sickness is. Haha *evil laughs*****  
**

**_Total Nerd Girl: _Thanks so much for your help~ (on my game and the story~!) haha, thanks again.  
**

_**Guest:**_** thanks so much for your help~!**

_**Guest: **_**I can't tell you that yet~ *singsong***

**_Shadowplayer: _Thank you so much for your help. It helped me improve. A LOT. That's appreciated. And the thing with Marth is, that this story is roughly set in Chapter 11. Before Chrom gets married. So, I'm having 'Marth' around because she's a really good help here and I couldn't think of anyone else  
**

** haha.**

* * *

**Well, I may not update for a little while because I'm dragging my feet in the mud. But... I'm working on it...**

**Peace out~**

**Sage**


	6. Chapter 6: Plegian Problems

**A/N: hey guys. Here's chapter 6. Hope you like it. This story probably will only have like two more chapters... SO, enjoy.**

* * *

Today was the day. I was leaving tonight. During the engagement ball. I was going to sneak out. Ricken had already helped me gather my things and right now, I was in my room getting ready for the ball. I had a lot of work to do to get ready. Levia, my tailor, was going to come up and help me with my orange Plegian silk dress. And, of course, she was going to help me out with my hair as well.

Frankly, I was bad at all of that stuff. So, I obviously needed a little help in that area. It's not like I was one of those people who really hated to admit when they needed help. Nope. That wasn't me. I was the one who didn't want anyone to worry about her…

I shook my head and stood up from where I had been sitting at my desk, reading. I actually stood up easily. That's probably because Ricken gave me a strength tonic. It was extremely helpful. I could actually stand on my own two legs. I would have to take another one in a couple of hours though.

Walking over to my vanity, I sighed softly and leaned against it, studying my reflection. My eyes glowed with a dull hope that wouldn't last much longer. It was sad to see myself like this, actually. I don't like how desperate I look. But, I've kind of given up. The likely hood that I will survive is very low.

And it has made me realize that when love hurts when you lose someone. It hurts even worse when the end their relationship with you. But, love hurts the most when the person you love has no idea whatsoever.

I rested my head on my hand, after sitting down and sighed, brushing my hair from my face. I didn't _mean _to fall in love with Chrom. But… I did. And he didn't mean to hurt me… but he did.

Oh, Chrom…

But, I did learn that sometimes when you love someone very much, you have to go through every tear, every heartache and every pain. Because in the end, it's not just how you love but how much you hold on. I've just got to learn how to let go of him… I mean, he's engaged. It's not fair for me to love him this way.

Not fair to him, or me.

I wish I hadn't met Chrom at times like these. Because if I hadn't met him, I wouldn't like you. If I hadn't like him, I wouldn't have fallen in love with him. If I wouldn't love him, I wouldn't miss him when I leave.

But… I did. I do. And I always will.

I couldn't help myself in this case and it was killing me. No, wait, that was inaccurate. I was already dying. And I really couldn't do anything to stop it. Then, all of a sudden, the reality of what was going on hit me with full force.

I was _dying_. I was going to _die_. And because of my choices, I was going to die._ Alone_. I buried my head in my hands and let tears stream down my face silently.

But, I think it's better that no one knows I'm this ill. I would rather leave and die alone there, in Plegia, than having to watch the ones I love weep over me. I didn't want that… I didn't want to die either, but…

It was inevitable.

And now I understand why people leave. Sometimes people choose to leave not because of selfish reasons. But, because they know things will get worse if they stay. Shaking my head, I cried silently into my hands. This was hurting me a lot more than it would ever hurt them and I hated the pain it was bringing. But, if I took the suffering so they didn't have to, then that's fine by me.

I just wished that I could fall out of my love with Chrom. But then again, I knew that wasn't going to happen. I was too far in love with this man who was going to be a great king someday.

After hearing the sound of my door opening, I didn't bother to turn around and I didn't even try to stop crying. I couldn't. I laid my head on the vanity in front of me and there was a soft pair of gasps from the other side of the room.

I kept my face covered as hurried footsteps rushed across my chambers to me. A set of arms wrap around me, pulling me into a backwards hug. I spun around in the arms, standing up and buried my face in the neck belonging to the person who hugged me.

I knew one of the people in my room was Levia, but I hadn't caught a glimpse of the person I was hugging. I guess that was kind of my fault though, for not paying attention. I couldn't bring myself to think of who. I didn't care to know, honestly.

My fingers fisted, grabbing the fabric at the shoulders of the person I'm hugging. By feeling the fabric and seeing the color, I could tell it was Lissa. My head rested in between her neck and her shoulder joint and I just cried and cried. "I'm going to die, Lissa… _Die_."

A soft curse came from Levia's lips, but then it turned into a stream of curses. I let my eyes drift over to her slowly and watched her pace the room. "_Robin why didn't you tell me it was this bad! Damn it!_"

"I didn't think about it before now…" I answered miserably.

Lissa pulled away and gave me a confused look. She exchanged a look between my tailor and myself. "Wait. You understood what she was saying?"

Levia's blue hair bounced forward as she jerked herself to a stop and turned to face me. Her eyes were wide with shock. My brow furrowed and my face probably was filled with major confusion. Yeah, I understood Levy. Wasn't she speaking the native tongue? Well, that's what I thought she was speaking in.

Letting my hands fall to my sides limply, I looked up. "If you weren't speaking Ylissian, what _were_ you speaking?"

"I was speaking Plegian…" her voice was soft and shocked. Lissa's eyes went wide, as well as my own. Levia moved to sit on my bed. She looked like she was debating something.

"How… How would I know Plegian?"

"Wait! So when Robin gets frustrated and starts shouting in gibberish, it's actually Plegian?" Lissa's face lit up with understanding.

"Whoa… So, you're saying I've actually spoken in Plegian before?" I just stood there gaping at the two of them, shocked. This was interesting. And very confusing.

Lissa and I both turned our gaze over to Levia who looked like she was fumbling for words. Her eyelids slid closed and she sighed. "You might want to sit down."

"Why?" tilting my head, I studied her carefully. I didn't understand at the moment. Why would I need to sit down? I had a hard time putting the pieces together at first, but… What came next blew my mind.

"We grew up together." the words didn't truly sink in for a minute and the world around me started to sway as soon as they did. We grew up together? So, Levia knew me before I was found by Chrom? Wait. That means she knew my family! I had a family. We knew each other? We were friends? We had fun? I was normal? This…

This was very bad, if I had a family… what if they died? What if they hated me? What if I had been kicked out? What if I had a traumatizing past? What if… What if I had been rejected? What if…

My mind was swamped with questions bubbling in my head and the last thing I heard was a cry of my name. "Robin!"

* * *

"_Robin… Hey, Robi… Wake up…" a soft voice came above me and I was rocked gently in a set of arms. The voice sounded a little desperate. But… It was gentle. And soothing…_

_I groaned softly and a pain rang through my body. My eyes flew open and I let out a cry of pain. Why did it hurt so bad? A pair of silver eyes met my own. "Thank Naga you're awake…"_

"_Shh! Don't let your father here you say that! You remember what he did last time!" a voice came from my right. I let my head move and what I saw was a younger version of Levia. She had short blue hair to just below her ears and her eyes were the same as ever. The only differences were her height and the head band she was wearing._

"_Wh…Where am I?" a child-like voice came out of my mouth. But, it sounded as though it belonged to a young girl. Most likely the age of eleven or twelve. I was confused at that, but it occurred to me that this was probably a dream. So, I decided not to mention it. _

"_We're in Crystalwick Fields." the boy above me spoke. I finally got a good look at him this time. He looked a lot like me. His features were gentle, but he had sharp cheekbones and his hair was even a shade very similar to mine. Except, his hair was a little bit of a mint color. _

"_What happened?" my voice was soft and I was scooped up by him. He didn't look much older than fourteen. I could tell by the way he carried me that he was fit and healthy. I really was beginning to get curious about who he was._

"_You fell out of a tree and landed on your leg." As soon as he said that, a wave of pain echoed through my leg and I groaned in agony. "Yeah. I warned you not to climb it. But you didn't listen. Mother's going to have a fit."_

"_Yes, your mother isn't going to be happy. And your father will be furious." Levia agreed with an irritated sigh. I noticed that she looked about as old as the mystery boy. Hm…_

"_Oh well." there was a blithe cheeriness to my voice, despite the pain I was in. And I realized that I wasn't in control of what I was saying. So, I was in my body, but, I was just watching._

_The boy laughed and started to walk with Levia following close behind. "You always say that." _

"_And it always gets her in trouble too." Levy added, responsibility clear in her voice._

"_Leeevvvvvyyyyy," I whined childishly. "You're too responsible… Act your own age!"_

_And then she went off on a spout in a different language. I reached up and pulled on the boy's sleeve. "What language is she speaking in?" I whispered, curiously. _

_He just grinned down at me and started speaking gibberish as well. I frowned and faked a pout, crossing my arms over my chest. "You're a meanie."_

_Sticking out his tongue, he relented and went back to speaking the language that we were speaking. "She's speaking Plegian. No one really speaks in it anymore. Only noble kids. Like us. I learned it, but I never use it unless I'm cursing. You should learn it too. Even though most people speak Ylissian."_

"_Why? Even when there's a war going on?" _

"_Well, the war _is_ over now, so it doesn't really matter what you speak. But, most people speak it because during the war, they had to go to Ylisse to get supplies and the Ylissians wouldn't sell to people from Plegia. The could only really tell by their language."_

"_Isn't that a bit racist?"_

_He laughed and ruffled my hair. "Get some rest, kiddo. Might be best if you're asleep when we get home."_

* * *

"I need her to wake up. If she's asleep any longer, who knows what might happen." a voice echoed above me. But, it didn't sound that clear, it sounded slurred to my ears.

I groaned and moved to rub my eyes. My eyes slid open and everything I saw had a double. "_Why is there two of you?_" I pointed up at Ricken who was standing above me.

He sighed and combed a hand through his hair. "I'd hate to do this Robin, but I need you conscious and aware of what's going around you."

"_What are you talking about?_"My words were jumbled and I couldn't move my head to see who else was here. I was cut off by something hitting my cheek.

Ricken slapped me. He_ slapped _me. I jolted straight up as pain rang through my cheek and then our foreheads collided. Both of my hands went up to cradle my face. One on my forehead, the other on my cheek. My hands were extremely cold. It felt nice on my face. Especially where I was slapped. "_Ow! What the __**hell**__ was that for?"_

The mage's hand went up to touch his forehead with a soft curse. "There's going to be a bump there in the morning… And, is it just me, or did you just speak in gibberish?"

I made a face of confusion and shook my head. "_I don't know what you're talking about. I'm speaking in Ylissian._"

"What?" Ricken's face showed only confusion and he looked over to the left. I could tell he was getting irritated. "Did anyone else hear that? Or was it just me?"

"_Hear what? I'm speaking in Ylissian!_" I threw my hands out by my sides, starting to get frustrated. I groaned loudly and looked to the left to see who was sitting there. I couldn't make out who it was. I was still a little dizzy. All I saw was a blob of blue and brown. And peach. At the thought of peach, I could feel my stomach churn with a need for food. "_I'm hungry. Anyone want to come get some food?_"

I got off of the bed I was on and looked around. Where was I? It doesn't look like my room. But, then again, I was seeing correctly. I needed to get food in my system. I started to sway as I got out of bed and an arm moved to block me. "I don't think so. We need you to stay here until we figure out what's wrong with you."

Groaning loudly, I frowned. I was very unhappy. "_I. Am. Going. To. Eat._"

Ricken looked over at the other figure. "You heard that too right? I'm not just going crazy?"

"I heard it too. What is she speaking in though?" the voice sounded concerned and confused.

I threw my hands in the air. Then, an idea came to me. I pointed a finger at myself. "_I. Am._"

"I think she's trying to tell us something." I rolled my eyes. No duh. I repeated the motion. "You."

I held my hand out flat and used two fingers on my left hand. I made a walking motion with my hands. "_Going._"

Ricken put his fingers against his chin in thought. "Walking?" I shook my head. I redid the motion and paused to think. My face lit up. I got an idea! Holding up my hand in a stopping motion, I shook my head. "Not… Stop? Not stop… Go!"

I nodded vigorously and held up two fingers. "_To._" after that, I made a fist and moved my hand in a circular motion to my mouth. Like I was eating soup. "_Eat._"

"To… Eat?" Ricken guessed and I bobbed my head excited that he understood. "Ohhhh. You're going to go eat. Alright. That's fine." He reached into one of the pockets in his robe and pulled out something. "Here. Take this with your meal. It's a strength tonic. It should help you out."

I nodded and he continued. "Until then, just pretend like you have a sore throat. You don't want anybody thinking your crazy. Okay? And come back here when you're done."

Taking the tonic from his hand, I sighed and pocketed it. I sidestepped around him and walked out the door. So, everyone was going to think I'm crazy if I talked? Well, wasn't that a pleasant thought.

Maybe I would go to find Levy. She always knows how to cheer me up. I shook my head and put my hand against the wall to keep myself up. This was really strange. I hope I would be able to talk normally by tonight. I stopped and leaned against the wall for a moment. I was feeling really weak. I needed to go eat and take the tonight.

I looked around and realized I was lost. Frowning, I let out a soft curse. Normally, I paid more attention. I guess I was just too busy in my thoughts. Biting my lip, I looked around. Where was I anyways? I swear, I'd been living here for two years and I still don't know my way around the place. Well. I supposed I would have to spend more of my time exploring this place.

A gentle hand on my shoulder cut me off from my thoughts. I turned around slowly to face Olivia. "U-Um… Robin? A-Are you alright?"

I nodded and rubbed my throat, making a gesture that I wasn't going to talk. "Oh… I see. You have a sore throat?" I nodded again and she took my hand. "H-How about I make you some soup? An old friend taught me the recipe… She said it's good for your throat…"

Pulling a smile onto my face, I nodded and allowed Olivia to lead me through the castle and to the kitchens. I was curious as to how she knew her way around so well. She had only been here for about four months. I gave her interested look as she had me sit on the counter in the kitchens. I saw the reasoning in that, as to the fact that there was no chairs in the kitchens. And me being this weak…

I watched Olivia make the soup with a slight spring in her step. It looked like she was trying to keep from dancing. I laughed inwardly. She was a dancer and she loved doing it, so it was only natural that she would want to dance.

The door to the kitchens opened and Levia walked in. "Oh! Robin, you're awake. It's good to see you're up and about. I still need to help you get changed. The ball is in a few hours."

"_Oh! It is? I completely forgot!_" I exclaimed and slapped my forehead. Olivia released a startled gasp and I quickly covered my mouth. Whoops. I wasn't supposed to be talking.

My tailor's eyes were wide and then she regained her composure with a soft laugh. "That's why I thought I smelt Aster Soup. Because I did."

"_Aster Soup?_" I tilted my head at a ninety-degree angle and Levia nodded.

"Aster Soup is a Plegian soup. Its for healing one's throat." she explained. I glanced over at Olivia, I could tell she was listening in. I'm not sure if she could understand me or not.

Wait… "_You can understand me?_" I gasped, practically bouncing.

"_Um, yes_." she replied with a nod. "You're speaking Plegian."

"_But I can't stop! And no one can understand me!_" I groaned, throwing my hands out. "_So, I had to pretend a sore throat so everyone didn't I was speaking gibberish. That's why Olivia's making Aster Soup._"

"That does make sense. But, you can't stop speaking it… This has happened before, I believe. You speak it on instinct. You don't do it on purpose." our eyes locked and we held the connection. "There's something that triggers it. We haven't been able to figure it out, yet. But, it hasn't happened very often."

"_Okay… So, how do I stop speaking it?_" I frowned and decided not to point out the word _we_.

"It's really just a mental thing. So, take a deep breath." I did as instructed. "And focus on my pronunciation of the words I use as I sing. For some reason, singing helps you. A lot."

Closing my eyes, I took another deep breath and listened to her voice sing softly. I could also hear Olivia start to dance around the kitchen as she prepared the soup. Levy's voice felt like magic in my ears. It was hypnotically amazing.

"_Once upon a broken heart… I was walking alone in the dark, looking for a way to start again. What I wouldn't give for a friend…_" the words came out with such clarity that it was amazing. It felt so familiar… This buzzing feeling in my chest. I placed my hand on my heart. It was a gentle steady rhythm. Much like the one in the song. I took a deep breath. This song… was so familiar…

When Levy sang the next part, I knew that the song was in my past somehow. "_There was no love in my life, there was no light in my eyes. All the tears that I had cried and cried, seemed like they'd never end…_"

There was an unspoken pain in my friend's voice that made me hurt inside. It was a beautiful song… I wondered why it pained her to sing this to me. "_And I~ never believed fairytales came true, but now I know that they really do. Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you. Just look at the sunshine, and you showed me a world…That I'd never seen. I woke up and fell into this ever after just took time. Once upon this broken heart of mine…_"

When I heard the soft sound of tears blending in with her singing, I opened my eyes quickly. I hummed along and didn't even realize when I began to sing. "_Long ago and far away…I could never dream of the day, that your love would come my way and stayAnd sweep me away and I~_"

Levia's eyes lit up and she smiled at me. I remembered this song for some reason. It was puzzling. I loved it though… I had a feeling someone close would sing it to me often. Levia and I started to sing together. "_Never believed fairytales came true, but now I know that they really do. Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you. Just look at the sunshine, and you showed me a world that I'd never seen. I woke up and fell into this dream. Happily ever after just took time. Once upon this broken heart of mine…_"

A laugh bubbled out of my throat and I got off of the counter. I rushed over to hug Levy. We held each other close. I remembered something! It wasn't much… but it was still progress!

"_This is the way a fairytale feels. This is the way I know it's real. 'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals~_" the funny thing about this song is that it related to me a little bit. It made me extremely happy. "_And I never believed fairytales came true, but now I know that they really do… Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you… Just look at the sunshine, and you~ Showed me a world that I'd never seen…_"

The excitement echoed through our voices and around the whole kitchen. "_I woke up and fell into this dream. Happily ever after just took time, Once upon this broken heart of mine…_"

When we finished singing, we started laughing and squabbling about how excited we were that I remembered that song. It was positively amazing! I can't believe that I had actually remembered something! It felt soooo great to know that.

Soon, the soup was done and we all ate some, continuing to chatter. It was really going to be a great day today.

* * *

**A/N: and that concludes chapter 6. It's actually one of the longest chapters I've done. I'm proud of myself. Annnnnyways, Why don't you guys leave me a review?**


End file.
